


So long and goodnight

by justanoutlaw



Series: Femslash February 2021 [12]
Category: Happiest Season (2020)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Heartbreak, Memories, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: A broken locket sits at the bottom of Riley's jewelry box. It reminds her of a happy yet heartbreaking time.
Relationships: Harper Caldwell/Riley Johnson
Series: Femslash February 2021 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137281
Kudos: 6





	So long and goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 19 of Femslash February: sorry/broken/locket
> 
> Title Inspiration: Helena by My Chemical Romance

Every piece of art tells a story, from a painting to a poem to even jewelry. A silver locket buried beneath gold bangles, plastic mood rings and friendship bracelets woven at camp tells one of Riley’s first love.

On both sides, pictures of her and Harper, cut meticulously to fit into the heart shape. They’re from the photo booth at the mall. The two huddled into the tiny contraption after stuffing themselves silly with pretzels their mothers would scold them for and trying on clothes that they’d never be allowed to wear to family functions. Harper’s Tommy Girl perfume radiates off of her and wafers into Riley’s nose. It’s a familiar scent, one that grounds her. Her striped long sleeve shirt that sits beneath her burgundy jumper seemed like the height of fashion at the time to Riley.

On the left, they’re making ridiculous faces. Riley sticks her tongue out and scrunches up her nose, crossing her eyes to boot. Beside her, Harper holds her mouth open with two fingers and curls her own tongue. It’s the side of her that only Riley sees. One where she doesn’t have to be the perfect daughter her parents want, where she doesn’t have to compete with Sloane to be top dog. To most, Harper is a stuck-up snob. And maybe that’s not completely a lie. Yet, Riley knows her silly side. She’s the only one who knows that embarrassing snort laugh that comes out of Harper’s nose during their Scary Movie dates.

The right reflects a side that Harper keeps just as hidden. Her hands clasping Riley’s cheeks as the two embrace in a kiss. It’s rare they do so in public, but the photo booth is a safe space from the world. Looking at the pictures years later, Riley can still taste the ruby red Lancôme Paris juicy tube lip gloss that was perfectly applied across Harper’s lips. It would smear against her own darker shades that she purchased from Spencer’s, creating an interesting contrast until she was forced to wipe it off at the gates of her home.

Harper gave her the locket the Christmas before it all blew up. They snuck up to her room during the party, while everyone else exchanged their ridiculous White Elephant presents that they’d probably regift for the next 10 years. Riley had made a mix of all the songs they listened to on the floor of her bedroom, sneaking Cheez Its and Dr. Pepper as food wasn’t allowed upstairs. Harper’s face lit up as if it was the best present she ever received. When Riley unwrapped the beautiful silver locket, she took in the two fairies on the front. Beautifully designed, nothing like what she would ever wear, but definitely something their moms would approve of.

The inside held onto their secret. The one that they couldn’t share, at least not yet. And Riley wore it proudly for the following weeks. She slid it on proudly as she penned a letter to Harper, describing just how much she loved her.

She’s wearing it the day Harper tells their mutual friends “I’m not the lesbian! Riley is!”

In the midst of blasting My Chemical Romance and drinking the whiskey she swiped from her father’s cabinet, Riley broke the locket in half, trying to will herself to throw it away. Instead, it goes at the bottom of her jewelry box where she’ll refuse to look at it for years.

Not until she gets a half-assed apology from Harper at the Christmas party. She knows that Harper means it, but words mean so little after all that time. She’s moved on, she’s out and proud of herself. She’s forgiven her ex, understanding how hard it is to come out.

And yet when she opens up her jewelry box, she finds herself just as broken at the locket. She’s not a successful doctor with an established life. No, Riley is suddenly 17 years old and blasting rock music to get herself out of her head.

The locket is beautiful, perfectly made. But it’s damaged and encases a memory that a part of Riley wishes she could forget. For the most part, she does.

Until Harper returns to town again, engaged to the girl she could find the courage to come out for. And Riley digs out the locket once more, reliving the pain over and over.


End file.
